Conventionally, there is known a so-called autonomous traveling type vacuum cleaner (cleaning robot) which cleans a floor surface as a cleaning-object surface while autonomously traveling on the floor surface and while detecting obstacles or the like by using a sensor or the like as an example.
In recent years, there has been developed a system in which such a vacuum cleaner as described above is used to make it possible to monitor and check an aspect of a user's home during the user's absence (e.g., whether a window is left open, whether an electric light remains on, etc.) or an aspect of a pet or the like, where the vacuum cleaner is enabled to automatically pick up images of indoor aspects by a camera upon an instruction from a mobile terminal.
In such a system, it is preferable that a wide-range image pickup be enabled without being interrupted by obstacles or the like in terms of indoor monitoring and checking.